Our secret
by JiminXJungkook
Summary: After Jack saves Rose from jumping off the ship romance begins to blossom. I would like to dedicate this to Titanic4life! R&R. NOT COMPLETE. Enjoy!
1. chapter 1

**_At the moment I'm watching Titanic and I got this idea when Rose wanted to kill herself. I changed it slightly. Dedicated to Titanic4life! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912 :_**

Jack and Rose held on to each other as tightly as possible. Rose was almost back on the ship. As Jack pulled her back to safety she wrapped both arms around him. "I've gotcha"said Jack. They then both fell onto the deck. Jack slightly pulled away to look at her. She was shaking and breathing unevenly. "Your safe now. Everything is going to be alright" He gave her one of his charming smiles. His words repeated in her head. She smiled up at him. "Thank you" "your welcome" Jack stood up and held out his hand to Rose. "Take my hand so I can help you up" Rose took his hand and slowly stood up. Rose was unsteady. She fell to the side as she stood. Jack caught her in his arms. As she stood in his arms there eyes met. His blue eyes were locked with her green eyes. He gave her on of his loving smiles. Rose didn't take her eyes of his. She forgot about the world around them. It was as if they were ment to be. Cal was out of her mind. On her mind was on Jack. "Are you alright Rose?" "Um...yes. Thank you again Mr Dawson for saving me again" "Your welcome and call me Jack" Jack helped Rose walk to a bench. Rose sat down as Jack went to collect his jacket and shoes. "Are you cold?" "I am" Jack put his jacket around Rose's shoulders. "Thank you Jack" "Your welcome." "For saving me I would love it if you could join me for dinner tomorrow" "That would be great" smiled Jack. "Perfect. I should be going back before Cal or mother come looking for me" "Let me walk you back" "Okay" Smiled Rose. Jack and Rose walked side by side. They stopped outside the first class entrance. Rose smiled as she gave Jack his jacket back. "I guess this is goodnight. It was nice meeting you Jack" "You too Rose" "I don't want to go back" smiled Rose. "Then don't go back" "If only it were that simple" Rose looked down. Jack could tell that she was sad. Jack placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She looked up with tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I'm here for you alright. If you ever need me you can find me" "Thank you" Rose wrapped her arms around Jack. Jack wrapped his arms around her. She then started to cry in his embrace. Rose lifted her head up and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. "Jack-" "Shhh. Don't worry" Their eyes met again. Rose leaned forward and her lips kissed his. Jack kissed her back. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist as she deepend the kiss by placing one hand at the back of his neck.

 ** _I'm going to continue this. Thank you for reading the first chapter._**

 ** _love,_**

 ** _Titanic 11912_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi! Sorry for not updating this story in a while. Dedicated to my amazing friend Titanic4life! Thank you all for your comments! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

Rose pulled away from Jack. "Wow. That kiss was...wow" she smiled looking into his eyes. "This is going to sound crazy but" Jack brought his hand to her cheek "your my first ever love. I love you Rose. Are you okay?" "On one has ever told me that they love me before. I love you too" Jack kissed her more passionately. "I don't want to leave you Jack but I have to otherwise Cal or mother-" "Shh. There is no need to explain. I'll see you tomorrow" "Tomorrow before dinner?" "Of course Rose. The more time with you the better"

...

Jack got to his room. After shutting the door behind him he learned against it. He couldn't believe the woman that he laid eyes on was now his. Jack changed into more comfortable clothes and got into his bed. Fabrizio and the two Swedish men were still out drinking cheap beer and dancing to the fast music. Jack laid down as Rose was running through his mind.

...

Rose was brushing her hair. She was humming come Josephine when she heard someone at her door. "Sweet pea can I come in" "Fine Cal" Rose set her hair brush down as Cal walked over to her. "I've just come back from the smoking room" "That's nice" replied Rose with an eye roll. "Is there something you need or..." "Your just so beautiful" Cal moved her hair to one side and he kissed her neck. "I couldn't stop thinking about you" said Cal. Rose felt uncomfortable with Cal kissing her like this. "Cal I want to wait until our wedding night to make it traditional" Cal said nothing. He looked at her with a blank expression on his face. "I'm sorry. Goodnight sweet pea" Cal turned away feeling rejected.

 ** _(I will be writing chapter 3 very soon!)_** ** _Titanic 11912_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912 :_**

The next day Rose got up earlier. She couldn't wait to see Jack. "Trudy could you run me a bath?" "Of course Miss Rose" "Thank you Trudy" After Rose had a bath it was time to dress. "I'm not going to ware a corset. I can hardly breath when I wear it" smiled Rose. Trudy nodded and put the corset back.

...

Rose linked arms with Jack as he took her down into third class. "This is perfect. I've always wanted to be in third class. It's freedom" "Your right Rose but living on the streets is hard. So what do you want to do?" "Show me around Mr Dawson?" "Of course Miss Rose" They both laughed. As the day went by it was time for dinner. Jack and Rose were walking along the first class deck when they ran into Molly Brown. Molly was so different to the others in first class. Molly took care of Jack by giving him her sons tuxedo. "You shine up like a new penny" They both laughed. "Thank you so much Molly. I'll return this to you as soon as possible" "Your more then welcome Jack. I'll see you at dinner"

...

"Jack you look so handsome" "Thank you and you look like an angel" Jack was about to kiss her when Rose stopped him. "Jack we can't kiss here because Cal or mother may see us. As much as I want to kiss you we can't kiss here" "I'm sorry. It's just that your so beautiful. You take my breath away" Jack said as he brought his hand to her cheek. "I..." "what is it Jack?" "Don't worry Rose" "Oh Mother and Cal are walking over. Pretend to be friends. I don't want them to get suspicious" Rose introduced Jack to Cal and Ruth.

 ** _I will_** ** _continue this in the next chapter. I hope your enjoying it so far. :-)_**


End file.
